


Sooner Or Later

by irisbleufic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, M/M, Personal Ads, classified ads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Later, <i>much</i> later, he'll admit that he placed the advert for a flat-share more out of boredom than out of genuine loneliness.  The mistake, he'll concede, is letting Harry pay the fee and place it for him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner Or Later

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to LJ in July of 2011.

It's a beautiful morning in Russell Square, and John spends it alone with passers-by and his lukewarm take-away cup of Criterion coffee. There are worse ways to start off the day. _Yeah_ , he thinks. _Alone_. Which he is.

The bedsit is nice. The location's decent, the rent's not as steep as it could be, and he hasn't got much stuff anyway. It's a box, and what's left of his life fits quite neatly inside.

Later, _much_ later, he'll admit that he placed the advert for a flat-share more out of boredom than out of genuine loneliness. The mistake, he'll concede, is letting Harry pay the fee and place it for him. She says it's the least she can do.

John agrees that it's the least he'll _let_ her do.

*

_**Returned 30-something soldier seeking flat-share in Greater London** _

_Single, non-smoker, minimalist sensibilities. Able to contribute half rent, plus split utilities. Council tax and broadband inclusive would be a bonus. Insomniac, often keeps odd hours. No loud music, but a bit of classical never goes amiss. Will cook in exchange for shopping. NO PETS. Sense of humour/adventure much appreciated._

_Email johnhwat@yahoo.co.uk if interested._

*

From: sholmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
To: johnhwat@yahoo.co.uk

Yahoo! Mail, really? How pedestrian.

Define 'pets'.

SH

*

From: johnhwat@yahoo.co.uk  
To: sholmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk

Haven't got reliable internet in my bedsit, I'm afraid, so webmail it is.

If it lives in a tank filled with water, I'll probably be all right with it.

Who the hell are you?

\- John Watson

*

From: sholmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
To: johnhwat@yahoo.co.uk

I'm the world's only consulting detective. You won't have heard of me.

But I know that you're recently returned from Afghanistan, no small thanks to a particularly nasty shoulder wound, and I'm afraid the limp's psychosomatic. Don't protest: you have a therapist, so there's no other conclusion left to be made.

Do microbes count?

SH

*

From: johnhwat@yahoo.co.uk  
To: sholmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk

Still don't know what the 'S' stands for, mate. You'd better start talking.

Microbes?!!

\- John

*

From: sholmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
To: johnhwat@yahoo.co.uk

If you'd bothered to look at my website, you'd know.

Microbes are far more interesting than tropical fish.

SH

*

From: johnhwat@yahoo.co.uk  
To: sholmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk

Fine, so you're some bloody genius unhealthily obsessed with criminal activity.

Want to meet for coffee and discuss this?

\- John

*

From: sholmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
To: johnhwat@yahoo.co.uk

I thought you'd never ask. Criterion, tomorrow morning, 11 AM.

You do come on a bit strong. Not that I mind.

SH

*

“Come on a bit strong?” John asks, two coffees and five exclamations of _That's amazing!_ later. Sherlock has striking eyes. And a devastating smile, when he bothers.

Sherlock looks perplexed. “Well, it was in the personals. I ought to've been prepared.”

When John starts laughing, Sherlock starts laughing with him.

He'll give Harry hell for this, but later. _Much_ later.


End file.
